


-20

by RubberDuckie



Category: British Actor RPF, High-Rise (2015) RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Avengers RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's basically smut, Long stories are long, OC, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Read the damn story I can't tag worth shit!, Sensuality, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, alternative universe, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: When it's -20 outside Tom can find a way to keep you warm in the most unconventional way.





	

"It's cold out," Tom spoke wearily, slowly laying down beside her. 

The view was nothing but remarkable. Being in God's country with nothing but large mountains in the background and a long stretch of Arctic tundra in the forefront. It certainly was cold out, and snowing. Thick fluffy flakes fell down to the already snow covered ground making her English friend a lot more nervous than he'd admit. 

Their temporary home was small but modern. Right now she was laying on her stomach, in the loft looking out the large panelled windows. The beds mattress touched right against the wall making it possible for her to fold a pillow in front of her and rest it on the windowsill, watching the relaxing nature scene.

"I didn't think it was possible for it to get into double negative degrees." He commented, mirroring her position. 

She felt his body heat radiating into her as he inched closer, making sure that he's subtly touching her. Comfortable and unconcerned with his encroaching she continued to watch the snow fall. Every once in awhile she would get a hint of his body wash which added to the relaxed mood.

Well, she was at peace. Tom was a nervous wreck. When they said Alaskan wilderness this was pretty much what she expected. Tom clearly expected something completely different. 

"So much snow," he commented, worry etched on his face. "Do you think it'll stop anytime soon?" 

"Nope," she replied casually. "Tom, it's the middle of winter and we're close to the arctic circle." 

"It's so bloody cold out. I had to run to car, damn near froze my boys off!" 

She turned her head and looked at him in amusement. Ya, she could see where that would happen. Especially since Tom was wearing thin sweat pants and probably no jacket. Negative degree weather was a foreign concept for the Brit. 

"Poor boys," she sympathized

Her and Tom were close but they weren't that close. She actually feared that he was accidentally placed in "the friend zone" shortly after they had met. She knew that he was interested in more from her by the subtle touches and little excuses he used to be close with her. 

This was a good example. Their mini cabin had two beds, the loft and then downstairs, but Tom insisted they both slept in the loft for "warmth" Nevermind the wood burning fireplace and the modern day heating system that kept everything nice and toasty. 

Honestly, she didn't feel like bickering with Tom over his logic. She dismissed it as an excuse for him to sleep next to her and hold her close against him. 

She knew that a lot of people would love to be in her position and not for one moment did she take it for granted. 

Finger tips found the base of her spine, strumming up and down her back and to the curve her bottom made, careful not to overstep his boundaries. Slowly she was allowing him to get away with more and more physical contact. 

Sighing in content she stretched and turned her head to face him better. Tom was on his side, one strong arm propping his head up while the other concentrated on rubbing her back. 

"I've got a few ideas on how to keep warm if the heating fails," he suggested boldly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

"I bet you do." She purred back. 

With her positive affirmation his hand slipped under her shirt and touched bare skin. "I can keep you very warm…and safe," he purred, fingers dancing dangerously close to her bare breasts.

"Is that so?" She playfully teased, adjusting her legs but remaining fairly submissive. 

"You know I want you," Tom told her truthfully. 

"I am aware," she replied, eyebrow raised, inching closer to him. 

They were playing a dangerous game that was as old as time itself - the game of seduction. She'd play coy and he'd respond accordingly, going by her lead. She definitely wasn't a cock tease but she wasn't about to roll over right away either. 

"Are you playing coy, my dear?" He inquired with curiosity. 

In response she rolled onto her side facing away from him, head turned over her shoulder to look at him slyly. Tom instantly scooted behind her, spooning her closely. One hand fell on her hip while the other lingered above her head on the pillow. 

In similar fashion as before Tom smoothed his hand up and down her body except this time he didn't avoid the curve of her bum. Enjoying the intimate rubdown she moaned and wiggled her bum into his groin. 

"You're not playing fair, little one!" He grumbled into the crook of her neck, arm circling around her waist and holding her to him. 

Tom's lips caressed the spot of skin right where her shoulder connected with her neck. Smiling faintly she mentally traced the trail he made with his lips against her skin. She shuddered under his kisses causing Tom to moan, rubbing against her bum. 

The heat coming off his hardening member penetrated through the material of their clothes. She could feel him throbbing against the groove her bum made. There was no denying that Tom was aroused. 

"That didn't take you long," she commented with a purr, rubbing herself against him once more. 

"Never," 

Tom's hand tightened on her hip as he moved his hips as well. The two rocked back and forth against each other until Tom had enough. She found herself being flipped onto her back with Tom hovering above her with a satisfied grin on his face. 

Her arms came to rest just above her head in a submissive manner. While her would-be lover overlooked her his hand settled on the bare bit of belly that showed with her sweater pushed up. Large fingers rubbed circles on the soft flesh causing her to make a mewling noise, reaching out for him herself. 

She timidly touched his clothed chest, rubbing with the palm of her hand. He smiled at her before taking hold of her hand and bringing it to his mouth. Tom kissed her knuckles tenderly, taking due care to make sure everyone was touched. 

"Your so beautiful," Tom murmured, drawing her sweater up a little more. Finger tips stroked up and down her flesh. "Are you going to let me make love to you, finally?"

"Maybe" she cooed playfully. 

"Maybe," he repeated with a slight smile, settling down beside her better. 

Tom wasted no time in taking lead. His hand came to rest in the side of her face, holding her in place as he lowered his mouth to hers. Testing the waters he lingered against her lips for a moment before applying more force. She responded timidly, lips moving in time with his his. 

When she felt him moan into her mouth a tingle run down her spine and she felt herself shivering in his arms. Tom.smirked into her mouth and maneuvered himself between her parted thighs. Adjusting her legs wider to accommodate him better she stretched out under him, back popping into place. 

"This needs to come off," Tom purred, his soft British accent causing goosebumps to pepper her skin. 

Fingers took hold of the hem of her sweater, pulling and tugging upwards under it slipped over her head. Blushing furiously she automatically scrambled to cover her bare chest. Tom smiled gently at her and knelt before her, carefully prying her hands away from her chest. 

Feeling her cheeks heat even more she turned her head to the side and took a deep breath. The heat from his hands instantly radiated through her as he cupped her breasts, massaging the globes. 

"Don't be shy," he told her, gingerly pulling her stiff nipple lightly. "You're beautiful," 

"You're prettier," she replied, taking a deep breath and stretching. 

"Nonsense," he dismissed, smoothing his hands up her side. 

As soon as she turned her head he grabbed his shirt and drew it up over his head, tossing it to the side. With shaky hands she touched his chest, running her fingers through the sparse chest hair and down to his stomach. Tom's treasure trail was darker, more prominent. She found herself licking her lips with the mental envision of what he had hidden in his sweatpants. 

"Go on," Tom encouraged with a light smile, kneeling up straight and presenting his hips for her. 

Fingers massaged his hips and traced the V down to where it disappeared into his pants. Nervously she took hold of his elastic waistband and slowly inched them down over his hips. More skin was starting to show as well as dark, well groomed hair nestled right above the base of his cock. Pleased to see that he wasn't completely bare she moaned, pulling his pants down until his cock became free, springing to action and bobbing slightly. 

She moaned deeply, grabbing hold of his prick. Fingers wrapped around his shaft, tugging up and down. Tom groaned, bucking his hips forward and forcing more into her hand. A single pearly bead of pre-cum leaked out of his slit, running down his underside.

"Your so big," she cooed, pinching herself internally at how clique that sounded. She got a chuckle from Tom as his hand covered hers, stroking himself along with her hand. 

"He'll fit," Tom assured her, awkwardly shimmying out of his pants and pushed them to the side of the bed. 

"Hopefully," she groaned, reaching for his strained manhood. 

Tom stopped her, grabbing hold of her pyjama pants and tugging them down off her legs leaving her completely nude. Instinctively she closed her legs hiding her quim from his view. Tom's soft hands fell between her legs, preying her thighs apart so he could see what she was hiding. 

His eyes went right between her legs, inspecting every inch of her womanhood from top to bottom. Keeping his hands on her thighs, his thumbs rubbed circles on the soft skin as he continued to look at her. Tom's prolonging staring made her think that perhaps she was funny looking? 

"Wow," Tom finally spoke, his voice filled with disbelief. 

Her stomach dropped into her feet and she struggled not to snap her legs closed. 

His hand moved towards her apex, cupping her mound and massaging her gingerly, fingers pulling back and tracing along her slit. When he parted her open and took a better look she felt herself flush. A man's never paid that much attention to her private area before. 

"You have the most perfect pussy I've ever seen." He spoke, "Fat, puffy, pussy lips," he moaned, pressing her outer folds closed with two fingers. Tom squeezed them together, playing with them and drawing more arousal. "Perfect mound, beautiful quim." He praised, laying on his belly between her legs. Tom's hand grabbed her pussy once more, kneading her. "I wanna eat you badly," he confessed, "Now even more so than before. Especially since I've seen how mouth watering you are!" 

Her quim throbbed with the attention he gave. She felt herself become wetter, slick covering Tom's fingers as he ran his fingers through her folds and over her clit. 

"Umm," she moaned, rubbing herself on his hand. "That's nice," 

"You're so wet for me," Tom moaned seductively. "Do you like being played with?" 

Didn't any woman? 

"Ya," she admitted without hesitation. "I love…pussy massages and when guys play with me. But your better," 

"Good," Tom spoke possessively, leaning his face inwards and kissing her pussy before pulling back, concentrating on moving his fingers over her privates, probing, inspecting and causing her to purr. 

Toes curled into the mattress as she reached up to grab hold of the windowsill, pushing herself into his hand, rotating her hips a little out of encouragement. She was always rather vocal with her moans, groans and oh's and now was no different. Tom would make a groaning sound that was crossed with a growl in response to her which made a short burst of electricity to go down her spine and pool between her legs. 

"I'm not a gynecologist, but I can certainly play the role." Tom playfully purred at her, a finger probing her opening. 

"Oh, a role that would cause panties to disappear, I'm sure!" She replied, waiting anxiously for his entrance. 

"As long as it's your panties, I don't care," Tom replied, slipping a single digit into her warm opening. 

She could feel her soft tissues contract and pull at his finger as Tom slide it in and out. Another was added and in unison he stroked her walls, fingers curling and looking for her sweet-spot. Grinding down her hips she rotated them and pushed against St his hand desperate for more contact. With a smirk on his handsome face he scissored her open. 

A deep lusty groan left his lips as he got a peek at her insides. Pressing his two fingers against her sides he was able to get a better look. 

"You are tight," he commented, "I can barely pry you open. I wanna have a good look." 

Realizing that he couldn't create the gape he wanted Tom gave up. Retracting his fingers he lay flat on his belly, grabbing hold of her legs and draping them over his shoulder. Teasing her Tom pressed his lips to the insides of her thighs. Soft gently kisses travelled up to her aching core, lingering just out of reach of what she desperately wanted. 

Without hesitation Tom stroked between her folds with his tongue. A long, calculated lick from top to bottom. Having caught her attention he pulled back a bit just using the tip of his tongue. Flicking a path from her clit down to the bottom of her opening and back. 

Whining with frustration she clutched at the sheets, knuckles white with tension. She could feel the hot, wet muscle moving smoothly against her heated flesh. Her quim throbbing and aching for something a little more - Tom's manhood. 

Her arousal increased and that meant her wetness had as well. Tom's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her outer thighs as he buried his tongue deeper into her entrance. Lapping and stroking over her walls while growling and moaning deeply. 

"You taste like Valhalla." He smirked devilishly, licking his lips. Carefully he kissed the top of her mound once before dropping her legs. "No more foreplay, love, I'm about to burst." 

He hesitated for a moment she raised her head up to see what was wrong. Tom remained kneeling between her legs with his hands sort of raised in front of him. He looked like he was thinking, heavily. Perhaps he was having second thoughts? Trying hard not to jump to conclusions she waited anxiously for him to speak or do something. 

Almost comically he maneuvered his hands in the air above her body as if he were trying to determine where to put them. 

Unable to hold out any longer she finally broke the awkward silence. "What are you...is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"You're a bit smaller than what I'm used to, heightwise." Tom informed her, cautiously placing his hands on her hips. Careful not to hurt her he dragged her closer to him. "I'm sure we can figure the puzzle out. After all, a German Shepherd could get a Chihuahua pregnant, right?" 

That was utterly terrifying depending on who the father was. And probably not the best analogue to use right now. 

Tom kept readjusting her until her bum touched the bottom part of his thigh. Elevated a bit she placed her legs around his waist holding her secure. With one hand he took hold of his cock and with the other he parted her folds. Pressing the head of his inflamed member against her he began to stroke and rub in a teasing manner, spreading her arousal over himself and her. Once he was satisfied with the make shift lubricant she felt the tip of his cock press at her entrance.

With an unbelievable amount of control and patience he slowly worked himself inside her. Tom was mindful of the fact that she was tight and he was hung. Once his head slipped past her barrier he easily sank a few inches before stopping and allowing her to adjust. 

No longer having to hold his manhood for guidance and support he used both hands to part her open, admiring how he looked wedged snugly inside her body. She felt fingers strum over where they connected and watched at how he stroked himself as well. 

Tom pushed into her further, blue eyes never leaving hers as he watched for signs of distress. It didn't take him long to dart his eyes between her face and their intimate connection. He moaned wantonly as he held her puffy folds open and watched his member move in and out of her body in time with his thrusts.

"Mmm, that's good!" She purred, grasping the sheets beside her and pushing back against him to meet ts trusts. "So thick, I can feel it!" 

"You should see it," Tom cooed lustfully, "Your stretched open nice and tightly around my cock. It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Harder" she requested

Tom dropped down between her legs, his body on top of hers as he adjusted his arms on either side of her shoulders. She repositioned her hips around his waist and scooted under him a bit more so that their connecting was stronger. Tilting her head up a little she could just reach his mouth. 

"My little lover," he moaned, lowering himself even further. 

She boldly captured his mouth with hers, kissing and nipping at his lips. Frustrated with the lack of attention she whined and pushed against him. Tom chuckled and drew out of her body, slamming back in sharply. Gasping, she desperately clutched his upper arms, steadying herself.

Frustrated with his lack of motion she shoved his chest gently, startling Tom. He overlooked her with worry, fearful that he had done something wrong. Mindful of her free will he automatically moved off her and to the side. She smiled internally at him and gave the man even more respect. Tom was such a gentleman he never wanted her to think that he forced her to do this. 

"Are you going ok?" He asked her with concern, brows narrowed. 

"Ya," she huffed with a big grin, pushing him again. 

Tom fell back onto his back and waited, smiling when he realized her intentions. "Are you gonna fuck me, little one?" He asked her seductively. "Take charge love, use my cock for your pleasure as god intended." 

"Oh I intend too!" She cooed, seductively pushing herself further towards him. 

She kissed the side of his knee. Delighted that Tom opened his legs for her as her kisses continued to trail up his body. She wasn't sure if this was far too feminine and a turn off. Risking a glance upwards she realized her fears were unfounded. Tom had a look of pure lust on his handsome face as he studied her worshipping him. 

"Yes!" He praised, "fuck," Tom added, adjusting his legs to give her more room to move her body. "Men love sensual touches as well!" He taught her, hand coming to the side of her head and stroking across her cheek. 

Confident and comfortable she continued to place loving kisses and caresses to the insides of his thighs until she reached his strained flesh. Smirking devilishly she took hold of him, jerking her hand up his shaft once before opening her mouth and sensually swallowing him. 

Tom gasped, breathing strained and his muscles tense as soft, warm, lips evolved him. Bobbing her head up and down she swirled her tongue around his head making sure that she licked his underside on her way back down. 

Gingery her hand cupped his sac, massaging and tugging the sac as she bobbed her head up and down a few times. 

Above her she could hear Tom muttering words of praise, whimpering and adjusting his arms anxiously. 

"Oh god, yes," Tom panted, "You're the best lover I've ever had," he confessed, "I'm not letting you go, no way! You're mine now, I refuse to let any other man have you." 

His words meant a lot more than Tom realized seeing how her confidents wasn't that great and she was no skilled expert in the art of lovemaking. Besides Tom she had only been with one other man and he was rather…well…lazy and selfish. If she attempted to do any of these soft touches and affection he'd push her away and make her feel stupid. 

"Come on baby, straddle my lap, show me more of that sensual affection." Tom cooed, helping her to straddle his lap with two firm hands. 

Carefully she adjusted her legs on either side of his hips, raising her bum up just enough so that he could guide himself into her silky core. 

She felt her breath hitch on her thrust as her body adjusted and moulded around his thick shaft. It felt like forever but eventually she reached his hilt, falling forward a little with her hands planted on his strong chest. 

Tom draped his arms around her lower back and patiently waited for her to adjust and move in her own accord. Slowly she rolled her hips, testing their connection. In this position it felt like Tom filled her even more. Breathe steady she curved her spine and leaned back a little before picking up speed. Eyes tightly closed she bit her lower lip and concentrated on moving. 

She felt soft, masculine hands roam her sides, across her stomach and up to her breasts where Tom cupped them, massaging and squeezing. His hands never stopped moving as Tom found new places to touch, massage and caress. It made her feel powerful, attractive and wanted. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Tom moaned, "Seductive and sensual like Pandora." 

"Ya?" She asked, picking up the speed, rolling her hips and moving them clockwise. Panting slightly she placed her own hands on his chest and moved them, Tom's muscles contracting under them. 

"Oh yes," he purred

Finally his hands settled on her hips, guiding her back and forth against him a little faster, rougher. Lowering her hips she ground down against him. The tip of his cock brushing against her cervix providing the perfect amount of pleasure and pain. Licking her lips she felt that ball of tension in her tummy tighten. Her orgasm was close, she could feel it. A warmth settled at the base of her spine and her quim throbbed, flush with arousal and dripping wet. 

Tom's fingers slipped between her folds, finding her clit. Gasping out loud she shuttered, a small orgasm hitting her hard. Tom smirked, stroking his fingertips over her swollen clit, her arousal working as the best lube for his movement. 

"Cum on gorgeous," he purred, "Cum for me, cum cum. I wanna feel you cum hard around my cock. I'm close, I can feel it in my sac, my boys wanna paint your cunny with my seed so bad!" 

"Oh god!" She cried out, arching her back as he increased his fingers speed. 

Her quim throbbing with the increased pleasure, a heat flushed over her and she was quickly reaching her peak. Without warning Tom sat up and wrapped his arms around her possessively. Giving a squeak she found herself pressed into the mattress. Tom growled lustfully, a hint of lust drawn dominance. 

He kissed her roughly, grounding his cock down deep into her pussy. Placing her legs around his hips she braced herself for the rough pounding he was about to give her. Tom didn't disappoint her as he pushed and pulled out fast and hard.she saw stars as he fucked her into the mattress. 

The sound of their bodies connecting filled the room along with her loud groans, pants and moans. She was vocal, encouraging him on. 

"Oh god, fuck me!" She begged, blunt fingernails scraping down his back and across his shoulders. She moved back against him. The feeling of his sac hitting her bum turning her on. "Fuck me hard!" 

"Ya, fuck my little lover hard and fast?" Tom replied. "I gotta be careful not to break you, love." 

She clutched her muscles down tightly around him as he fucked into her. Tom's eyes went wide and he gasped out loudly. She released him and then clamped down again, holding him longer this time. 

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, "Jesus love, your full of surprises aren't you! Hold daddy tight with your pussy!" 

"Daddy" she cooed, curious as to where that came from. 

Tom didn't reply he only raised himself off her enough to awkwardly look down at their connection, parting her folds. She clutched him once more and he pulled out slower this time, pushing back in. 

"Fuck," he swore once more. "It's like trying to fuck an impossible tight, hot, soft hole! What other little secrets are you hiding?" 

"I like my bum fucked." She lied, hoping to turn him on even more. 

Tom stopped momentarily and allowed her to continue experiment with her kegel exercises around his cock. He looked at her trying to determine if she was serious or not. It was a crude statement but she couldn't take it back now, could she? Saying 'just kidding' would definitely ruin the moment. 

"That's good to know," he purred seductively, licking his lips before pushing back against her. "Because I'd love to concur that fat, plump arse of yours. I've never had a lover allow me near her bum." 

It was her time to shutter deeply, goosebumps covering her skin and making her nipples perk further to attention. Tom growled playfully before lowering his head and suckling her nipple into his mouth. Tugging and licking the bud. His hips increased speed and she found herself gasping, panting and pushing her chest into his face further. 

Her own hands moved down between their bodies and found her swollen, needy clit. Roughly she moved her fingers against herself desperate for her orgasm. Tom fucking her hard, faster. His movement was uneven and his breathing was hard. She felt her pussy flush with heat, a small gush of sticky arousal coated his member and ran down her bum making a small wet spot on the mattress.

Unable to fight it off she felt her body seize, an explosive orgasm hit her hard. She melted against him as her quim throbbed. Every nerve in her body was on fire and alert. Stunned she lay there as Tom held her protectively, pushing into her a few more times before slamming down into her, shuddering and gasping into the side of her neck. 

Slowly her brain was starting to function once more and the body high hit her hard. Relaxed and content she found herself melting against Tom and into the bed. Her breathing was still irregular and she felt her quim throb and clutch at him. 

Tom adjusted himself a little bit, hugging her and nuzzling her nose with his. Sensually and with care he peppered her neck and face with kisses. Smoothing his nose against her skin and nuzzling her lovingly. 

"Are you ok?" He smiled gently, amused by her dazed response. 

"I…umm…what?" She asked shakily, stunned from the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Tom chuckled, pressing his mouth against hers. He adjusted himself above her protectively. Holder her at the sides while lowering his body against hers. His natural instinct refusing to leave her vulnerable for attack or interference. She adjusted her head, tilting it up a little and allowing him to rest his face in the crook of her neck. Tom's warm breath fanning out around her was relaxing. She felt him love his hips, pushing his softening member back into her body. 

When he felt it was safe to move off her he fell to his side, drawing her up into his arms in a loving embrace. Awkwardly with his foot he managed to pull the blankets up enough to grab, covering the both of them.

The feeling of his seed slowly leaking out of her spent womanhood was oddly comfortable. Tom didn't give her enough time to enjoy the hot sticky fluid he reached over and grabbed his shirt, moving it under the blankets and between her legs,cleaning her off with it. He took good care to dry her inner thighs, between her pussy lips and over her bum. Once dry and "Clean" he tossed the soiled shirt onto the ground, stretching his body and then drawing her possessively into his arms and against his body. 

Tucking her head under his chin he let out a heavy sigh of content and kissed her, hands rubbing up and down her back affectionately. 

She has regained enough wits to move into the sleepy, content, faze of lovemaking. The body rush ran dry and she was left with heavy muscles and droopy eyes. Adjusting herself in his arms she placed her nose against his chest and closed her eyes. When she woke they'd figure out where this would lead. But for now she was definitely warm and sheltered from the -20 weather outside. 

Tom kissed the side of her head, lips lingering lovingly. 

"Go to sleep love," he whispered, "I got you, I'll keep you warm and safe." 

"I love you," she mindlessly stated, stiffening at the unintentional confession. 

The hands that were previously moving along her back stopped and Tom remained silent for a few log, drawn out moments. She was fearful that she had overstepped her boundaries despite their previous lovemaking. 

"I love you too," he finally spoke sincerely, abolishing any fears she harboured. "Why do you think I've been hanging around you so closely despite your protective wall going up? I love you, I have the moment I met you. I knew you needed time and space to feel comfortable enough to let that wall down. Now go to sleep love. It'll still be -20 when you wake back up and I gotta keep you warm." Tom smirked.


End file.
